


Double Trouble

by getoverhere, Holyjongbutt



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getoverhere/pseuds/getoverhere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyjongbutt/pseuds/Holyjongbutt
Summary: In which Youngjae agrees to babysit the Bang children for a week with the help of Daehyun. How bad could it be?





	Double Trouble

Youngjae can hear the shrill shrieking within the house even before he fully steps out of his car. He spares a glance at Daehyun, still buckled into the passenger seat with his hands clasped around a thermo tumbler. "Are you sure about this?"

Daehyun snorts and clicks off his seat belt. "Do you have to ask? Jongup and Junhong love me." His tone is smug as he climbs out of the car and follows Youngjae towards the driveway, peering up at the Bang residence with an optimistic gleam in his eye. "I'm like their best friend."

Youngjae thinks maybe he can't hear the chaos waiting just beyond the door. Or worse, he can, and for some reason it doesn't phase him.

 

* * *

 "There you are." Himchan breathes a sigh of relief when he finds Youngjae at the door. There's a neatly folded shirt in his hand, which must mean that he's still doing some last-minute packing. "I was starting to wonder if you'd ever show up." He turns around. "Jongup! Junhong! Youngjae is here...and Daehyun?" His brow quirks, peering curiously at the man smiling sheepishly beside Youngjae. With an encouraging nudge, Daehyun steps forward. "I hope you don't mind," he says. "I'm Youngjae's moral support."

"Right." Himchan nods slowly. "No problem."

A beat of silence passes, broken by excited screaming, and Daehyun's smile falters. He was  _not_  prepared for the incoming body slam when the two children barged at him. 

_"Daehyunnie-hyung!"_

Daehyun stumbles, but manages to catch Jongup before he's knocked off his feet. Youngjae chuckles, scooping Junhong into his arms. He plants a big kiss on his plump cheek, to Junhong's loud dismay as he wipes at his face in disgust.

"Gross!" The three-year-old exclaims, pushing Youngjae's face away with a pout. "Cooties!" 

Youngjae cocks his head, his lip jutting out in mock offense at the child's rejection.. "I thought only girls had cooties."

Junhong gives it some thought, tapping his chin. After a moment, he nods slowly. "Yeah, but," he adds, causing the other adults to laugh when he says, "You kiss like a girl!"

 Jongup taps Daehyun on the shoulder in indication to let him down. He grabs Daehyun's hand instead, and tugs him inside. "Let's go play, Daehyunnie-hyung!"

At the mention of  _play_ , Junhong wriggles in Youngjae's arms. Youngjae sets the toddler down, but not before planting another spiteful kiss to his cheek. Himchan crosses his arms as the boys head back inside, shooting a stern look at Yonugjae.

Youngjae shrugs. "You know how much Daehyun love kids," he reasons. "Besides, two babysitters are better than one."

Himchan furrows his brow. "I won't even bother."

* * *

 

"...bedtime should be around eight for Junhong. Jongup can stay up a bit longer, but I would advise against it. What else..." Himchan strokes his chin, watching the children playing excitedly on the floor with Daehyun. He'd been going on for at least ten minutes, Youngjae was sure of it. 

"Oh - of course, one last thing! Do  _not_  give them sweets before proper food." Himchan shoots a particularly pointed look at Daehyun, who sputters in surprise.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Himchan crosses his arms. "Junhong doesn't take sugar well on an empty stomach."

The toddler in question perks up at the mention of his name, and Himchan ruffles his hair. It's enough for Junhong to plop back down to show Daehyun how to build the perfect Lego house.

Himchan opens his mouth to add more, and Youngjae think's he'll go crazy if he has to listen to any more of what they should and shouldn't do.  _At this rate, he's going to miss his flight,_  he thinks. A side glance at Daehyun's own tight smile suggests he must be thinking the same.

"Yeah, yeah. We know." Youngjae cuts in, clapping a hand over Himchan's shoulder. "Relax, Channie. We totally got this."

"Yeah," Daehyun adds. "You can trust us!" 

"You can trust  _me,_  anyway." Youngjae adds when all Himchan does is squint in disbelief. He'd been warned about Himchan's unending scrutiny when Yongguk first came to him with hopes of roping him into babysitting. Youngjae thought maybe bringing Daehyun along would help ease Himchan's nerves - no one loved kids more than he did, after all - but Himchan was proving to be difficult to persuade.

Yongguk joins them in the living room before Himchan can say anything else, carrying their luggages and car keys. "There you are," he says, shooting Youngjae a smile. He glances over at the kids playing contentedly with Daehyun, and he turns to Himchan. "Umm...?"

"Youngjae's moral support," Himchan says with a shrug, walking over to Yongguk. "Are you sure about leaving the kids like this?"

Youngjae huffs under his breath. "You need this, Himchan. You need time to relax and enjoy yourself. Besides, it's your fifth anniversary! Everything will be fine!"

Yongguk slides an arm around Himchan's waist. "He has a point, Channie. This is our time. It'll be good for us." He smiles brightly at his husband, and the tension notably melts from Himchan's shoulders. With a small nod, he turns to the children and asks, "Jongup, Junhong. Can Daddy get a goodbye hug?" 

Both boys drop their Legos, and the smiles on their faces quickly morph into looks of utter horror.

"Good...bye?" Jongup repeats slowly, as though Himchan has just spoken to him in an alien language. His eyes widen and he jumps to his feet, running over to his fathers. In his haste to follow suit, Junhong nearly trips over his own two feet, and Yongguk catches him before he falls face-first on the floor. Junhong wraps his arms around his neck, and although Youngjae is certain he's only following Jongup's lead, he screams, "No!" 

"You can't leave!" Jongup wails, latching himself onto Himchan's leg. "I thought we were all staying here together!"

Youngjae glances at both parents, equally baffled, then at Daehyun, who hurries to his feet.

"Hey, Jonguppie, they're not going to be gone for long," he says lightly, placing a hand on Jongup's shoulder. "They just need some alone time, but you'll still have lots of fun with me and Youngjae-hyung!" 

"They can have alone time with us!" Jongup protests. He hides his face in Himchan's thigh, refusing to look at Daehyun.

Junhong buries his face in Yongguk's neck, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, nodding furiously. Yongguk bounces the toddler in his arms, patting his back, mumbling softly into his ear.

Himchan lifts Jongup into his arms. "Aw, angel...we wish we could take you with us, but not this time okay?"

Jongup pouts and shakes his head. "Why not?"

"Well, it's a very special time of year for us...it's been five years since Papa and I got married."

Jongup bites his lip. "That's almost as many years as I am.." he mumbles. Himchan hums and bops his nose. "Yes it is, and that's why it's so special. So we need you to be a big boy while we're gone. Can you do that for us?"

Jongup's brows crease as he considers. For a moment, he seems ready to say  _no,_  but then he looks up, wearing a shy grin. "Okay," he says. "I'll take care of Daehyunnie and Youngjae-hyung. But..." He glances at Junhong, still clinging to Yongguk's neck. "Is it okay if Junhonggie helps a little?"

Himchan smiles. "Of course it is, but I think you need to tell him that yourself."

He sets Jongup down, and Jongup dutifully walks over to Yongguk, who is already kneeling. He taps his brother on the shoulder. "Junnie, I need your help," he says. "Daddy and Papa are gonna go get married again, and Daddy asked me to take care of Daehyunnie and Youngjae-hyung. Could you please help me?"

Himchan can't help but chuckle at the adorably serious look on Jongup's face. 

"But I wanna go with them..." Junhong sniffles.

"I know, me too," Jongup says, lowering his voice to a whisper. "But I don't think Daddy wants to leave the hyungs alone."

Junhong looked at Yongguk, who nodded solemnly, trying hard not to smile. "Okay," he said at last. "I'll help."

"I know I can trust my warriors," Himchan coos as he hugs both boys, kissing their cheeks with a proud smile.

Yongguk struggles to loosen Junhong's grip on his shirt, and Youngjae hurries over to his rescue. He props Junhong on his hip, fixing his fringe as Yongguk bends to pick up his suitcases. 

"That settles it," he says, nudging Himchan towards the door. "You boys be good now! We'll call as soon as we arrive."

"Yes!" Himchan chimes in. "We'll call you every day so you can tell us about all the fun you're having, okay?" 

Jongup hurries after them, and Youngjae and Daehyun follow them past the threshold. "Don't forget!" Jongup calls. Despite himself, he seems ready to hop off the patio and sprint down the driveway, but Youngjae's hand encasing his roots him where he stands.

From the car, Yongguk waves, and the boys wave back, their arms raised high like they're signaling down a rescue plane. They wave as Himchan blows them a kiss, as the car eases out of the driveway, and they wave until the car disappears at the end of the block. 

Youngjae fixes Junhong in his arms. "Come on," he says. "Let's go inside."

 

* * *

Tucking the boys in for their afternoon nap proves to be far easier than Youngjae initially expected. Yongguk had warned him that they were rowdiest during nap time, but halfway through the second story in their _Frozen_ storybook collection, their voluminous snores were interrupting every few words Youngjae read out to them.

Now, he occupies himself in the kitchen with Daehyun, debating between making sandwiches or spaghetti for dinner.

"Sandwiches take half as long to make," he says, wrestling a pot out of Daehyun's hands, but Daehyun doesn't let go. "Plus, spaghetti gets messy."

"Oh, _come on,"_ Daehyun groans. "They probably eat sandwiches every other day. Growing kids need proper food." He tries again to pull the pot towards himself, but Youngjae's grip is as hard as his stare.

"Dae, their parents are rich. They could be eating _lobster_ everyday for all we know."

Daehyun frowns. "Yeah, well." For a second, he loosens his hold around the handle. "Well, I didn't ask you." He sticks out his tongue and gives the pot another hearty tug, yanking it free from Youngjae's grasp. "I'm making spaghetti, period. Go...unpack our suitcases or something."

Youngjae cocks a brow, folding his arms over his chest. "Really? You're going to be like that?"

"Blah, blah," Daehyun quips, turning his back as he switches on the sink. "Less talking, more unpacking."

Youngjae snickers. "Whatever." He rolls his eyes and retreats back to the living room, where their suitcases are still propped beside the door.

 

* * *

Daehyun is setting the table when Youngjae joins him in the kitchen. He takes a big, deep breath, grinning cheekily as he pinches Daehyun's side. "Smells delicious," he says.

Daehyun jerks his hip away, grinning, but doesn't break his focus. "Yeah? Well, you can't have any. Bring the plates."

Youngjae does as told, opening his mouth to retort when a third voice speaks up behind them.

"Daehyunnie-hyung..." Jongup mumbles tiredly, tugging the hem of his shirt.

"Yeah?" Daehyun looks down, and for a moment he's taken aback to see the tears welling in Jongup's eyes.

His lips quiver as he asks, "Will they come back?" 

Daehyun blinks. It takes him a moment to realize that he's talking about Himchan and Yongguk, but when he catches on, he sets everything down and kneels, taking Jongup's shoulders in his hands. "Yes, Jonguppie! They'd never leave you!" His eyebrows knit together. "Why would you ask that?"

Jongup rubs his eyes, sniffling. "Buh-because...Elsa's parents didn't come back when they left. They died!" He throws his arms around Daehyun's neck, hugging him tightly. "I don't want Daddy and Papa to die!"

There's another cry, and they look up to see Junhong peering into the kitchen. He must have overheard, Daehyun thinks as he takes in the sight of Junhong's eyes filling with tears. "Daddy and Papa can't die!" he wails, and to Daehyun's horror, he starts for the door.

Youngjae hurries to grab his arm before he's out of reach. Daehyun breathes a sigh of relief as he lifts Junhong onto his hip and tries to sooth him, but the tears keep falling, dripping from his chin to the shoulder of Youngjae's shirt.

"No, no, that was just a movie!" Youngjae assures. "Your Papa and Daddy are going to be fine." He cradles Junhong, trying not to wince at the wet stain of tears and snot beginning to seep through his shirt. He gives Daehyun a questioning glance.

 _I don't know,_ Daehyun mouths.

"You think so?" Jongup sniffles, still firmly latched onto Daehyun's neck. He looks up at Youngjae with wide, pleading eyes.

Daehyun pulls Jongup into his lap, wiping his cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt. "Youngjae-hyung doesn't think so. He _knows_ so," he whispers, and Jongup peeks over his shoulder.

"How?"

"You mean you don't know?" Daehyun gasps, placing his hand over his mouth. At the sound of surprise in his voice, Junhong and Youngjae look at him.

Jongup shakes his head.

"Youngjae is a nerd!" Daehyun chimes as though it couldn't be more obvious. "Nerds know everything."

By the door, Youngjae's expression sags and he lets out an annoyed huff. "Very funny, Dae—"

"Then...then I want to be a nerd too!" Jongup says, looking between them both. "So I can know where Daddy and Papa are."

Junhong pulls away from Youngjae's shoulder and adds a soft, "Me, too."

Daehyun smiles at Youngjae in a nonverbal show of, _look! It worked._

Youngjae only rolls his eyes, ready to say something a little more offensive, when the phone rings. He quickly ventures into the living room, Junhong still on his hip.

Jongup squirms down to the floor and runs after him. "Who is it?" he demands, Daehyun following closely at his heels.

Youngjae checks the caller ID. He shoots Daehyun a knowing stare before answering. "Hi, Himchan."

The name seems to spark something within the boys, making them shriek in excitement, Jongup running around Youngjae's legs.

"Hey—what's going on? What's all the screaming?" Himchan asks, his voice tinged with worry. "Is something wrong? I swear to god, Yoo Youngjae, it hasn't even been five minutes—"

"Hey, relax," Youngjae cuts in. "We're fine, really. They're just exited to hear from you so soon, that's all. Right, Junhong?"

Junhong nods, hiccuping.

Himchan pinches the bridge of his nose. "If this is what _fine_ sounds like, I don't think I want to know the sound of something going wrong," he mutters. "Just let me talk to them, will you? Put me on speaker."

Part of Youngjae wishes he could say no. If Himchan catches onto the sniffling, he'll be back before nightfall with Yongguk in tow and a couple of body bags in hand. But Junhong is already prying the phone out of his hands and Jongup is tugging incessantly at his shirt, demanding that he be given the phone. 

"DAD!" he yells. "Dad, are you on your way back yet?"

The phone makes incoherent noises, and Daehyun quickly takes hold of it, pressing the speaker button. "Say again?"

"I asked, have the boys had dinner yet?" Himchan repeats.

"No, but I can smell something yummy in the kitchen," Jongup says, bouncing on his toes. "Daehyunnie hyung made us food."

"Good, good." Himchan sounds relieved. "What about Junhong?"

At the mention of his name, Junhong leans towards the phone. "Daddy, y-you won't die?" 

"I wh—?" Himchan stutters a bit, unsure of what to say. "Of course not, baby! Daddy is okay," he soothes, although the suspicion in his tone is evident, and Youngjae knows there's going to be questions later. Junhong nods solemnly and wipes away his tears.   

"I wanna talk, too!" Jongup exclaims, tugging forcefully at Youngjae's shirt until he sets Junhong down and kneels beside both children, holding the phone between them. 

"You didn't answer my question!" Jongup chides into the phone with a scowl.

Himchan laughs a little. "I'm sorry, angel. What was the question?" 

"Are you on your way back yet?" Jongup repeats eagerly.

Youngjae grimaces at the thought that the older man might misinterpret the question, especially since he'd openly doubted leaving the kids with him and Daehyun from the very beginning. He doesn't realize he's holding his breath, letting it out in a relieved sigh when Himchan only laughs from the other line. 

"Not yet, kiddo." His laugh is warm and brings a smile to Jongup and Junhong's faces. "We just got here! You have to wait a few days more, but that won't be a problem right?"

Both boys chime in agreement.

"Oh, Daddy!" Jongup exclaims out of the blue without a second thought. "I know what I wanna be when I'm older!"

"Do you?" Himchan muses, sounding genuinely interested. "What's that?"

"I want to be a nerd just like Youngjae-hyung!" Jongup confesses proudly, and Youngjae feels a sudden, overwhelming urge to smack Daehyun square in the face. 

"Eh..? I don't think I heard that right...did you say  _nerd?"_

Jongup nods enthusiastically before he remembers his dad can't see him and quickly adds, "Yes, a nerd! I wanna know everything like Youngjae-hyung does!" 

"Me too!" Junhong joins in. "I wanna be the best nerd there is—even better than Youngjae-hyung!" That seems to spark a small argument between the boys, both bickering over who will ultimately become the best nerd.

"Hey, no fighting. There's no reason you both can't be the best," Himchan says, and the reprimand instantly quiets down the boys, but does nothing to ease their glares.

Daehyun peers in from the dining room. "Dinner is ready!" he singsongs, appearing in the doorway with a huge grin. 

Jongup looks from him, to the phone. "Daddy, we gotta go eat now!" he says, sounding just a bit rushed because dinner smells _amazing_ and he can't wait to start eating.

"That's okay. We can talk more later," Himchan says with an evident smile. "Daddy and Papa love you!"

Jongup and Junhong quickly respond with, "I love you too!" 

Youngjae taps the speaker off when the boys storm into the dining room and brings the phone to his ear again. "See? Everything is fine. You shouldn't worry too much. You'll get wrinkles."

"I guess you would know, huh?" Himchan huffs, but his tone is definitely lighter. "I'll say you're not doing too bad so far..."

Youngjae's lips twist up a little. "Glad to hear it."

"I still need to make sure you're not breaking any rules here. What are they eating?"

Youngjae glances into the dining room, where the boys are climbing into their chairs. "Daehyun made spaghetti," he says, and the sinister way Himchan laughs makes him sweat a little.

"Oh, good luck with that."

"Right. Anyway, I'll call later," Himchan finishes. "Have fun with the boys. Bye _nerd_." 

"Yeah, yeah. Bye—" The click on the other line cuts him off and Youngjae sets his phone down, heaving a small sigh under his breath. He follows after the children, where he can hear their thrilled banter alongside Daehyun's as they eat. As he enters the dining room, he has to stop himself from turn on his heel and walking right back out again.

Jongup dons a spaghetti sauce beard, and while Youngjae thinks that's manageable, Junhong is another story. The sauce has somehow made it into his hair and the tip of his nose, and the collar of his shirt.

Youngjae outwardly cringes. "You just

had

to choose spaghetti." 

Daehyun simply spares him a glance, smiling apologetically before going back to feeding Junhong and stopping the toddler from getting more spaghetti sauce in his hair.

Jongup fumbles with his fork, then ultimately decides that it's easier to grab a handful of spaghetti with his hand and then put it in his mouth. Youngjae isn't sure if he's looking at the mole on Jongup's nose, or if that's spaghetti sauce. "Here, Jonguppie. Let me help you," Youngjae offers, grabbing the whole roll of paper towels with him. 

"No!" Jongup snaps, and Youngjae yanks his hand back like Jongup will bite him if he reaches out again. "I'm a big boy! I can do it myself." Jongup slides his bowl away, putting himself between his food and Youngjae.

Youngjae sighs. _This is going to be one long week._ He glances at Daehyun again, who is faring a little better, but not by much. He wipes Junhong's face and hands, but Junhong keeps reaching into his bowl and staining his face and shirt. "I told you it would get messy," Youngjae chides, tearing a napkin off the roll to wipe Jongup's face. "You can have the pleasure of bathing them yourself while I clean up here."

The look of horror on Daehyun's face almost,  _almost,_ makes him feel better. Until Jongup sneezes and splatters himself in sauce. 

 

* * *

With the boys fed, Daehyun ushers them to the bathroom to wash up before bed, leaving Youngjae to clean up the mess in the kitchen. He doesn't particularly mind, because while it looks like a spaghetti bomb went off on the table, it's definitely going to be easier to clean up than two rowdy boys.

He leaves the kitchen looking spotless and new, crediting his days as a hotel cleaner for the way the table gleams under the dining room lights. With a satisfied hum, he makes his way to their bedroom. Closing the door behind himself, he peels off his shirt, sticky with snot and spaghetti sauce. As he tosses it into the laundry bin, he notes with a small frown that it was one of his favorites.

The splashing and shouting from a few doors away catches his ear, along with Daehyun's cries of distress when one of the boys splash him or get soap in his eye. Youngjae considers helping, but recalls with a smug smile that it's not his problem. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter ^^ The next should be out soon, hopefully. Until then~


End file.
